This invention relates to devices for applying tire chains to the tires of vehicles such as automobiles and more particularly to such devices which can be easily carried and placed in position for the mounting thereof by the vehicle.
Devices for applying tire chains to tires have been well known for many years. Basically, such devices include a wheel supporting base having wheel mounting elements thereon, such as protuberances or platform elements, the mounting elements defining one or more transverse chain-receiving slots therebetween. However, with the advent of the compact (reduced size) automobile and the present day trend towards automobiles having a variety of sizes and wheel diameters it is apparent that the conventional device previously available and wherein the spacing of the wheel mounting elements and the location of the chain-receiving transverse slots is fixed affords increasingly limited use.